Episode Guide/Season 1
This is a list of episodes for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! season one. Created by Bob Boyle, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is an American animated comedy series which stars Wubbzy, an excitable Wuzzleburg resident with his friends Widget, an eccentric inventor and builder, and Walden, a genius who knows about everything. The series originated as a small comic book by creator Bob Boyle's niece Viviana Ogawa, who co-illustrated the book with Bob Boyle. The main characters, Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted then evolved into Widget, Wubbzy, and Walden (in respective order). The first season in the United States premiered on August 28, 2006 with A Tale of Tails and Special Delivery, and ended on JuneJune 2020, 2008 with Broken Record and Walden on the Beach after 26 full episodes/52 segments. List |-|Simplified= |-|Alphabetical order= |-|Production order= {| style="width:98%" class="wikitable floatheader" |- ! align="center" | Prod. code ! align="center" | Title ! align="center" | Airdate |- | style="background:#FFFF00; text-align: center;" colspan="3" | Season 1 (2006-2008) |- | style="text-align: center;" |101 | style="text-align: left;" |"A Tale of Tails"/"Special Delivery" | style="text-align: left;" |August 28, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |102 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy in the Woods"/"A Little Help From Your Friends" | style="text-align: left;" |August 29, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |103 | style="text-align: left;" |"Goo Goo Grief!"/"Perfecto Party" | style="text-align: left;" |August 30, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |104 | style="text-align: left;" |"Widget's Wild Ride"/"Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" | style="text-align: left;" |August 28, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |105 | style="text-align: left;" |"A Clean Sweep"/"Mr. Cool" | style="text-align: left;" |August 31, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |106 | style="text-align: left;" |"Gotta Dance"/"The Wubb Club" | style="text-align: left;" |September 6, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |107 | style="text-align: left;" |"The Wuzzleburg Express"/"Gidget the Super Robot" | style="text-align: left;" |September 5, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |108 | style="text-align: left;" |"Eggs Over Easy"/"The Flight of the Flutterfly" | style="text-align: left;" |September 7, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |109 | style="text-align: left;" |"Warp Speed Wubbzy!"/"Wubbzy the Star" | style="text-align: left;" |October 3, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |110 | style="text-align: left;" |"Monster Madness"/"The Last Leaf" | style="text-align: left;" |October 26, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |111 | style="text-align: left;" |"Who Needs School?"/"Magic Tricks" | style="text-align: left;" |October 19, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |112 | style="text-align: left;" |"The Grass is Always Plaider"/"Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy" | style="text-align: left;" |January 29, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |113 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy Bounces Back!"/"Dash for Dolly" | style="text-align: left;" |November 15, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |114 | style="text-align: left;" |"Watch the Birdie"/"Wubbzy Tells a Whopper" | style="text-align: left;" |October 3, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |115 | style="text-align: left;" |"The Snow Shoo Shoo"/"Pirate Treasure" | style="text-align: left;" |December 1, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |116 | style="text-align: left;" |"Escape From Dino Island"/"Widget Gets the Blooey Blues" | style="text-align: left;" |December 28, 2006 |- | style="text-align: center;" |117 | style="text-align: left;" |"Where's My Wiggle Wrench?"/"You Gotta Have Art" | style="text-align: left;" |April 4, 2008 |- | style="text-align: center;" |118 | style="text-align: left;" |"Broken Record"/"Walden on the Beach" | style="text-align: left;" |June 20, 2008 |- |- | style="text-align: center;" |119 | style="text-align: left;" |"Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up"/"Tea for Three" | style="text-align: left;" |February 1, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |120 | style="text-align: left;" |"Come Spy With Me"/"Puddle Muddle" | style="text-align: left;" |February 2, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |121 | style="text-align: left;" |"Mr. Valentine"/"Wubbzy in the Middle" | style="text-align: left;" |February 14, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |122 | style="text-align: left;" |"O' Figgity Fig Tree"/"Snow Day" | style="text-align: left;" |December 14, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |123 | style="text-align: left;" |"Mt. Fizzy Pop"/"Zoo Hullabaloo" | style="text-align: left;" |December 11, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |124 | style="text-align: left;" |"Follow the Leader"/"The Wubbzy Shuffle" | style="text-align: left;" |May 9, 2008 |- | style="text-align: center;" |125 | style="text-align: left;" |"The Super Fixers"/"Fly Us to the Moon" | style="text-align: left;" |December 13, 2007 |- | style="text-align: center;" |126 | style="text-align: left;" |"The Tired Tail"/"Wubbzy's Big Idea" | style="text-align: left;" |February 29, 2008 |- Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1